Together at Twilight
by littlemarshmxllows
Summary: Juvia is desperate. She got help from Mirajane with a fake mission. She did it with Gray. What will happen? R&R-One-Shot!


**GRAY X JUVIA ONE-SHOT**

A/N: My first FT fanfic! Reviews are greatly appreciated. One last thing, I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does, so here ya go! :D

* * *

Fairy Tail has been in their usual rambling session. Nothing has changed for the past seven years. Natsu picks a fight, punches somebody. It's a brawl of magic powers, no scratch that, more like fists. But everyone who's been in Fairy Tail guild for long can say that this daily phenomenon is normal.

"Grayyyyyyyyy! Where the hell are you!?" Natsu yelled, demanding an appearance of a certain ice mage. He effortlessly blew fire everywhere he looked. Lucy face palmed at this. She, Natsu and Happy just came back from a mission and she's tired, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself not to stop by the guild.

"Come out, Ice head! Let's fight!" Natsu challenged hotly. Of course, he already got a lot of opponents as of the moment.

"Oi! Who are you calling an ice head? HUH!? Bring it on, you bastard!" Gray countered. He stood up from the counter where he had a nice chat with Elfman about being a man.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu confidently replied.

And so, they started their fighting session. A flash of red and blue light sprayed in different corners of the guild. Others joined in while others just laughed.

"HAHAHA! You should be thankful for the fact that Erza went on an S-class mission alone, or else you'll both be dead meat." Macao said.

The entire guild racked with laughter, but little did they know that from afar, Juvia, the blue-haired water mage had her eyes on the entire time at the already-half-naked Gray.

"Ahhh. Gray-sama! You're so bold!" She made a face and blushed. She looked like a little kid fantasizing her man of dreams. Juvia stood behind a wooden pillar while watching Gray. Mirajane noticed Juvia's dreamy expression as she served drinks for everyone. She followed Juvia's gaze and found out. She smiled knowingly and set down the tray and walked over to Juvia.

"Juvia…" Her sweet and soothing voice snapped Juvia out of her reverie.

"Eh? Mirajane-san?" She craned her head to the side questioningly.

"You like Gray, don't you?" She smiled sweetly.

Juvia was in utter shock. That escalated quickly for her. It's obvious of course that she likes Gray. From the moment she saw him at Phantom Lord's guild, she was in love at first sight. She likes him that much to the extent of giving up her victory.

"W-w-what are you talking about, Mirajane-san? Aha. Ahaha." She stuttered and laughed nervously. She needs to get out of here as fast as she can. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Wait! Juvia, you don't need to be that tense around me. Hmmm…" Mirajane sweat dropped at the water mage's sudden reaction. She thought for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes lit up like she got a nice idea. "I know just the right thing for you."

"Mirajane-san?" Juvia was once again bewildered at the demon's actions. Mirajane rummaged through a stack of papers in a bag. One flyer swayed through the air and Juvia caught it.

"Oh! That's it! A _fake _mission!" Mirajane pointed at the paper Juvia was holding.

"F-fake?!" She shook her head incredulously. "Is there such a thing as that?"

"Yup!" Mirajane nodded as a matter-of-factly. "Wakaba told me that he and Macao made _that_ years ago for Alzack and Bisca to take. The true goal of this fake mission is to get the two of them together, but of course, before they knew it, Alzack and Bisca already started dating!" She giggled.

Juvia was speechless. _'This could work!' _She thought. She read the text written on the paper:

**HOT SPRING MISSION**

**500,000 Jewels**

An illegal mage was wandering through the said hot spring and it needs a boy and a girl pairing to catch the criminal. And of course, knowing that this was a fake mission, no such criminal exists nor such bounty.

"So?" Mirajane smiled. "It's even a mixed bath!"

This made Juvia blush even more. The thought of her and Gray alone in a hot spring made her feel giddy all over.

"Mirajane-san, thank you so much!" Juvia clasped the white-haired mage's hands and thanked her over and over again. Juvia can't believe she got help from _The_ Demon and a former S-class mage to top. Mirajane just shrugged it off and told Juvia some encouragements.

After the brawling session, the guild turned eerily quiet. Some went home to rest, especially Natsu. Gray was still at the counter without his clothes on plastering a bored look on his face.

'_Juvia will now walk over to him!'_ Her heart was beating rapidly as if it was ready to go out of its ribcage any moment. And before she knew it, she's already standing in front of Gray.

"Huh? Oh, Juvia, what do ya want?" Gray asked, curious as to why Juvia was blushing furiously.

"G-gray-sama. W-would you l-like to go o-on a… m-mission with m-me?" She stammered. She mentally scolded herself. She was about to say it again, loud and clear this time. "G-gray-sama, would yo-"

"Okay!" Gray approved. Juvia was momentarily shocked as she felt her jaw drop.

'_H-he agreed! He _definitely _agreed!'_ Juvia happily thought, _'B-but why so sudden?'_

As if reading her thoughts Gray stood up, "I'm bored anyway and I want to go on a mission with someone else for a change, so let's go!"

She grasped the counter for balance. She still can't get over the fact that her Gray-sama accepted the fake job request. "O-ok!" She happily replied.

After 30 minutes of preparing, both are good to go. Fortunately, on the way to their destination, the conversation wasn't that awkward as Juvia was expecting. Gray was surprisingly the one who leads the topic, which she found odd.

'_Gray-sama is a little strange today. But it doesn't matter anymore. Juvia is more than contented with this!'_

They arrived at the hot spring, which was now considered Fiore's number one, past afternoon. They rented a room and settled down their things. As they prepared their things in silence, Juvia broke the ice.

"U-uhmm… Juvia heard from Mira-san that it's a m-mixed bath… so…" She fiddled with her two pointer fingers like child.

"Ohh. That's better…

'_B-better!?'_

"We'll catch the criminal faster that way." Gray smirked at the thought.

"A-ahhh." Juvia smiled sheepishly. It turned out that Gray was oblivious of the imaginations Juvia was making when he said that comment.

* * *

Gray finally sat down at the lukewarm pressure of the water at the mixed-bath _onsen_. He waited for Juvia to join him, so he took his time to relax first. Good thing he's alone.

"Aaahh. This is life. You better hide carefully, criminal, I'm gonna catch you later." He moaned.

At the far corner, Juvia spied on him as she was a little worried.

'_Gray-sama is taking this mission too seriously. What will become of Juvia if he'll know that this mission is all fake!?" _She wondered aloud.

"Oh! Juvia! You're already there!" Gray waved his hands for Juvia to come. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she took a step forward.

'_No, Juvia can't afford to make Gray-sama mad. Juvia will just tell him the truth and after that, J-juvia will c-confess…'_ She was blushing furiously now and her thoughts are hazy. The temperature of the hot spring isn't helping. With only a thin fabric of towel on her body, she felt self-conscious to Gray. She slid down the water with the towel still on. This made Gray frown in confusion.

"Are you not gonna, you know… undress?" Gray asked. He isn't a pervert but of course, this is a hot spring. One would expect all to get naked when bathing here.

"G-gray-sama… Juvia wants to tell you something. T-this mission is… all f-fa-"

She was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. And she and Gray both turned their heads at once at the direction of the sound.

"HELP! SOMEONE STOLE MY THINGS!"

"We gotta go! It's gotta be that illegal mage!" Gray ordered.

"B-but, J-juvia just made that mission up! It couldn't be…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Gray stand up from where he's seated. And of course, he's naked. (A/N: enter the "Wow" sound effect here. Haha!)

"G-gray sama!" She blushed as she covered her eyes with her hands and peeking _a little_.

"Let's go Juvia!" He hastily grabbed a towel and ran. Juvia was left alone, dumbfounded.

Gray already asked the woman and she said the thief wore a mask and has magic. Gray smirked as he ran, with Juvia following behind. She's surprisingly quiet.

"Oiii! You there! STOP!" He yelled. The thief turned around and sure enough, he wore a mask. The stolen items were at his hand.

"Ice make lance!" He yelled defiantly as he positioned himself. Shots of pointed ice flew towards the thief. Surprisingly, the thief also blocked it with an ice shield.

"I-impossible!" He couldn't believe it. Sure, there are other Ice molding mages out there, but as far as he knew, it's only he and Lyon. He was too absorbed by his thoughts that he barely dodged the first attack of the opponent.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called, "Juvia will not forgive you for almost hurting Gray-sama! Water Lock!" She thrust her hands out to lock the enemy with her water power. And as if that wasn't enough, she used her Sierra mode and dashed out towards the thief. The opponent tried to get out of Juvia's Water Lock, but with an unpredictable speed that she has, he was as good as dead.

The fight ended with a lot of water pressure being sprayed and Juvia stood victoriously.

"That's what you get for hurting Gray-sama." Her crimson red eyes glowed brightly. She heard Gray groan and quickly rushed by his side. "Gray-sama, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" He touched his head. "Wow, you defeated him in an instant." Gray praised her while Juvia blushed.

"I-it's the power of l-love..." she said, barely a whisper.

After the incident, many townsfolk gathered and captured the thief, who was revealed to be using Magical Drain. It's also the reason why he copied Gray's magic. The thief also insisted that he isn't some illegal mage and that he was just a normal bad guy. Gray confirmed this as he asked the people if such a mission even exists.

Nevertheless, they still got money for what they did, although it's not as big as the amount written on the fake mission.

The ride home was silent. Juvia felt sorry for what she did. And in the end, nothing happened between them.

"G-gray-sama. I'm really sorry. I was about to tell you the truth but we were sudd-"

"Hey, it's okay. I still had fun and besides you did the entire job." Gray winked as he looked Juvia deep in the eyes.

"G-gray-sama…" Juvia smiled back.

'_This is fine. Just the two of us like this is more than enough. Thank you, Gray-sama, for giving Juvia a chance." _She thought this as she closed her eyes for a long ride ahead.

* * *

A/N: YATTA! Done! I really don't ship GruVia that much (I'm a LyVia fan) but I just felt like it to make a fanfiction about them! Hope you like it and don't forget to review!


End file.
